Anything Goes
by RollinsInTheDeep
Summary: One-shot song fanfic to Anything Goes by Randy Houser.Alex Shelley agreed to stop being a player when he met a girl who loved him for who he was and not what he was.What will happen when he makes one mistake on the road and his best friend tells her?


I know you all have been reading and reviewing My Step-brother, My Lover but I heard this song on the radio a few times and finally soaked it up to write a one-shot fanfic featuring Alex Shelley using the lyrics.

* * *

_**Normally this time of night you wouldn't find me here I'd be reaching for a good night kiss instead of one more beer **_

Alex Shelley sat in his locker room with his head in his hands thinking about the night he cheated on his girlfriend.

Alex sat on his bar stool thinking about what he had done drinking that one last beer before closing time.

_**I'd never take a second look at the blonde across the bar Much less invite her over and let things go this far **_

Alex noticed a Barbie like girl trying to get his attention from across the bar. He was sober enough to know that he had a girlfriend and that doing anything with the blonde that stood before him was wrong, but tonight he wasn't Patrick Martin the man with a girlfriend, tonight he was Alex Shelley: Motor City Heartbreaking Machine. He looked at his best friend Chris that was next to him and at the blonde.

"Pat don't do it," Chris said, "What about Nevaeh?" She loves you and she put up with your shit for almost 6 months before you settled down."

"I love her Josh I really do," Alex said to his best friend, "But she's not here to give a damn if I do right so I'm going to do what I want tonight."

"You're going to lose her Pat," Chris Sabin said again trying to change his best friend's mind on the blonde across the bar.

"Once again Nevaeh isn't here Josh," Alex said, "I'm not Pat tonight, I'm Alex Shelley heartbreaker to all women across America."

Chris got up from the bar stool and walked out of the bar not wanting any parts of what his friend was going to do. Chris couldn't bear to see Alex cheat on a girl that loved him for who he was and not what his job title was.

_**But anything goes when everything's gone You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone **_

Alex had been with Nevaeh O'Reilly for almost a year now. She had always been there for him, and he thought he was going to change, and not cheat, but she knew that on the road the temptation was there. She was close friends with his best friend Chris, and Chris told her that if Alex ever got out of line on the road and would cheat, he'd call her and let her know.

Within the time that her and Alex were together that never happened and Nevaeh was happy that it never did until that one night that Chris called and told her something that she never though she'd here.

"Hello," Nevaeh said answering the phone.

"Nevaeh," Chris said, "As much as I know that this is going to hurt you because it is hurting me just telling you…but Pat just left the bar with some girl that he met and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

Nevaeh almost dropped the phone. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend of almost one year had been faithful for more than half of that now he was back to his old ways.

"Nevaeh," Chris said, "Honey I'm sorry, are you there?"

"I'm here Josh," she said, "I'm going to go try his cell phone so I can tell him that we're done."

"Honey I'm so sorry," Chris said, "I knew you would want to know, that's why I called."

"I'm glad you did Chris because he never would have told me about this," Nevaeh said hanging up the phone.

Nevaeh hung up the phone and threw it across the room before sliding down the wall and bursting into tears.

Alex woke up in the middle of the night next to someone and he looked over to see the blonde that had been in the bar earlier next to him. Alex sighed to himself knowing that Nevaeh knew since he knew about the agreement that her and Josh had while they were on the road. Alex got up from the bed being careful not to wake up the girl that he made a mistake with.

_**Another morning after a crazy night before I'm searching for my blue jeans on a stranger's bedroom floor Well, shouldn't I feel guilty well I don't feel a thing I'd wake her up and say goodbye, but I can't recall her name**_

Alex opened the door to the girl's apartment and walked out into the street. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and as he dialed Nevaeh's number and felt a shock go through his heart.

_**But anything goes when everything's gone You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone **_

Nevaeh grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID before flipping her phone open and immediately crying.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT PAT," she said, "After I agreed to give you a chance, you went and did something like you just did."

"I'm sorry," Alex said now in tears himself on the other end, "Please baby it'll never happen again."

Nevaeh cried even harder and Alex started crying harder when he heard her crying.

"I love you baby," Alex said, "Please forgive me. I'm nothing without you, you are the only one to ever love me for me and not for what I do or who I am. I really need you in my life."

"I need you too but I need to be alone for a while to figure everything out and I promise I will consider giving you another chance but until then I don't want to see you, talk to you, or hear from you," she said.

_**If you'd left a single thread for me to hold on too I'd have one good reason not to do the things I do**_

"I promise I won't do this anymore babe," Alex said, "I'll give you your own space but please promise me you'll think about this."

Nevaeh didn't even give him a response, she shut her phone which ended the call.

"Hello," Alex said, "Nevaeh hello."

Alex sat down on the curb and put his head in his hands. Why would he do a stupid thing like this?

_**But anything goes when everything's gone You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone Anything goes Anything goes when everything's gone**_


End file.
